


Alive

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Series: Limbic System [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, In the Maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: Willow wakes up in a box with no recollection of who she is other than her name. When she comes upon the glade and is surrounded by teenage boys, her heart races and she tries to make a run for it.Questions hover in her mind and she craves answers, but some are better left unanswered.





	1. Memory Lost

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are grey...you'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._

Waking suddenly, my heart races behind my sternum. My eyes dart around and all I see is black. I listen and feel myself moving up. Iron scrapes against iron and the sound is anything but pleasant.

I touch my surroundings and feel cold steel. It races up and down...side to side. A cage. Another thought freezes me as I explore the small cage I'm in.

I can't remember anything. At least nothing specific, except that song that was in my head and...and my name.

Willow.

But...what about my last name? The cage doesn't stop and with each second, I moved closer towards whatever's above me.

I look up and see something begin to open. Finally. Fresh air, I hope. It's musty smelling in this cage and I keep feeling small pieces of dirt hit me in the face and neck from where the cage pushes through the soil and iron I'm surrounded by.

I look up towards the opening and see another human. A boy. From what I can tell, he can't be any older than 18. 17 at the least.

As the cage finally comes to a stop, I shield my eyes from the blinding light and sit up, trying to adjust to what's going on.

The boy hops down into the cage and he smiles softly. "Hey," he says. His voice is laced with a beautiful English accent. "I'm Newt. Welcome to the glade." He gathers some of the supplies that came up with me. I slowly stand up and hear chatter above the box.

I peek above the edge of the box and see boys of all ages in the teenage spectrum. Not a single girl. My heart, having just now slowed, picks up the pace again. I get out of the box slowly and hear some guys whistle.

"Guys, back off. Get these supplies outta the box," Newt orders. "She's already terrified. Don't make her have a heart attack, alright?"

"Shuck, Newt. Can't we have a bit of her?" A boy shouted from the crowd. "She's fair game, y'know. And Thomas has Teresa."

I feel my hands begin to tremble and I try to get out of the cage and past the clustered group of boys. I push my way past them and listen to their chatters.

"She's not the only girl."

"Imagine how Teresa will feel about this."

"At least she'll have a girl friend now!"

Shut up. Please, My mind moans.

I look around and my brain can hardly believe where I am. Ivy races up giant walls of grey rock the grass is thick and wet with morning dew. "What in the world?" I say.

"Hey! She talks!" A voice says while snickering.

"Shut up, Robbie!" Another boy replies. This guy sounded harsh and rough. "Leave her alone, will ya? We don't need her around. We already have Teresa. Maybe she'll rot on her own."

"Hey, Gally. No need to kill the girls' emotions," another voice butts in.

"Shut your pothole, Thomas," Gally replies. "Things have been gone to klunk since you and Teresa arrived anyway!"

I look back at the boys and then down at my feet and keep walking away, getting away from the clustered chatter. I want to run, but I don't want to draw any more attention to myself than what I already have. My mind is racing with a million thoughts and questions. I just want to isolate myself. I see an entrance to something. An entrance in the giant towering, grey slab and then look back at the boys again. They're all too preoccupied with trying to figure out why I'm here. I bite my lip and then dart.


	2. Run

"Where's she runnin' to?" Newt mumbles as he begins handing out supplies.

With my feet swift below me, I feel like I'm flying as I race towards the entrance of whatever is in-between these giant walls. _I can do this. I can make it! Just a few more steps!_

_**Wham!** _

A body slams into me and I fall to the ground. My vision blurs and I look to see what hit me.

"That'll teach her. We need to keep her away from the entrance or she'll die. She may not be useful now, but she might be later." The voice is husky. Through my blurred vision, I see a young black man.

"Alby, don't kill the poor girl," a voice calls from the crowd forming.

"She can't go in there though. We don't want what happened to George, happen to her. Alright?" The black boy replies.

Alby. Interesting name. Same goes for Newt. George is plain though. I giggle at my thoughts and then realize I had zoned out.

"Who's this?" a new voice asks.

"Perfect timing, Minho. Thomas. You guys, this is what came up in the box today," Gally replies. "Don't know klunk about her yet. She obviously wasn't the last one ever like Teresa had suggested with that note."

I look up at the two new young boys and see an Asian-looking kid and a taller one with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sup. I'm Minho," the Asian says. "This little critter next to me with the brown eyes is Thomas."

Thomas grins and punches Minho playfully. "Shut your klunkhole," he teases. He smiles and takes off in a trot to a building where smoke is coming out.

"Oooh. Is Frypan grilling or somethin?" Minho asks. "Thomas! Wait up!" The boy smiles and darts off after his friend.

"So, back to the original problem. What are we gonna do about her?" Gally asks.

"Put her in the slammer for a little bit. Have Newt talk to her to calm her down. See if she remembers anything," Alby replies.

Gally nods and suddenly I feel someone pick me up from under my arms. I squeak and flinch, fighting to get out.  
"Let go of me!" I scream. "Let go! Please! Don't kill me!"

"Kill you? Why would we kill you?" Alby asks with a sly smirk.

I look Alby in the eye and feel discomfort. He seems trustworthy, but at the same time, he doesn't. I get out of the grip of whoever is holding me and I feel Alby grab me now.

His grip is strong and I don't even fight back. I know I won't win against someone who's five times my size. He takes me to a small area in the ground with a door. He pushes me inside and then closes and locks the door.

The door isn't like any other door. More like a cell door. I look around and see nothing but dirt. I sigh and then sit down on the ground. The smell of food wafts in the air and my stomach grumbles some.

 _Well...guess I won't be eating tonight_.


	3. Jail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short!

Dozing off, I smell the food that is cooking nearby and my stomach grumbles.

_Just try to go to sleep, Willow. You gotta be careful. Something doesn't feel right about all these guys and being the only other girl than Teresa, whoever she is._

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of someone tapping on the door. I look up and see Newt.

_That is his name, right? The one with the brown eyes and British accent? I can't remember too well._

"Hey," Newt says. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

I look at him and don't respond. My stomach grumbles and Newt smirks. "I'd say you're definitely hungry. Here. This is one of Frypan's specialties. Pork Tenderloin and green beans with mashed potatoes."

He opens the door and I want to dart but my gut tells me no. To wait for the right time.

He sets the plate of food in the cell with me and gives me a fork and knife. "Don't cut yourself or kill yourself now. It'd be a waste," he said. "I'll be back later, alright?"

I look at him and once again, don't respond. He seems more trustworthy than the Alby guy. Let alone that Gally fellow. He and Thomas and Minho sound trustworthy. And who's this Frypan guy? Who makes their kid after cooking ware?

I eat my food in silence and wait for Newt to come back when I'm done. Sure enough, as he said, he came back.

I hand him my plate and then look outside. It's turned dark and I see a small fire in the middle of the glade.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh. She speaks," Newt replies with a smirk. "That's a fire pit. Tomorrow night, we're having a bonfire. Tonight, Thomas is just roasting some leftover meat."

I nod and look at him and then away.

"You don't talk much, do ya? I bet you'll open up once you get used to this place. I'm Newt, if you don't remember," he said.

I smile once and nod again.

"Okay. You need anything? If not, I'm gonna go ahead and leave you alone for the night. Alby's gonna let you outta the slammer in the mornin'."

"Okay," I reply. "Thank you."

Newt smiles. "You're welcome. Have a nice night." He winks playfully and then walks off.

And once again, I'm alone.

 


	4. Bonfire

The next morning, I wake to the sound of the boys of the glade rummaging around. Looking around, I scoot over towards the entrance of the door.

"Good morning," Newt says while kneeling down at the base of the jail. "Alby asked me to show you around. That good with you?"

I nod once and watch him open the door. He offers a hand for me to get out, but I just crawl out anyway. My grey v-neck shirt has a couple of rips and tears and my black skinny jeans are torn as well, but I don't care. I look at him and then out at the Glade.

"This is the Glade," Newt says. "Come on. Lemme show you around. Over here is the Med-Jack area. Over there? That's where Frypan cooks along with Winston. He helps keep things in order with the food."

My head swirls like a lollipop swirl as he explains everything. My throat is dry like my tongue and I long for something to drink, still trying to keep up with learning about the Glade. "Newt?" I mumble.

"And this...is the maze," he says. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I nod no and touch my throat and then at the water supply area they had. "I'm sorry," I choke out. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no. It's fine," he replies. "Come on. If you needed water, why didn't you just ask?"

I keep quiet and then open my mouth to speak. "I-It's pretty hard to speak when your mouth and throat is as dry as the desert," I croak.

Newt nods and he gets some water. I down the small canteen of water as soon as the first drop touches my chapped lips. Newt watches and then sees Alby come over. "Hey Alby," I hear the English boy say.

"Sup, Newt? How's the girl taking to the Glade?" Alby asks.

"She seems to be taking it alright. She got a bit thirsty so I got her some water."

Alby nods and smiles. "Still don't know her name?"

"Not yet. She's barely spoken a word."

"Maybe she'll spill at the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" I ask softly. I look up at the two teenagers and still hold the canteen in my hands.

"She speaks? What a soft voice," Alby says.

"Yeah. She's very soft-spoken when she does speak. It's calming," Newt replies.

I blush and look down at my worn dark grey combat boots.

"Well, we gotta continue the tour. I'll catch up with you all later," Newt says.

Alby nods and then goes back to work.

***

Throughout the rest of the day, I meet Chuck, Frypan, and a few other Gladers. I meet Thomas and Minho again and finally, Teresa. It's nice to know I'm not the only girl in the Glade.

"You okay if she stays in the hammock next to yours?" Newt asks.

"Sure! That's fine," Teresa replies. "You going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Always," Newt replies.

I look over at the hammock that Teresa has set up and I sit in it. _This is actually really comfy?_ I smile and lie down in it, relaxing almost immediately. I close my eyes and hear Teresa and Thomas' voices hush into a whisper. _Willow_ _, why do you seem so content?_

Not again. The voice in my head. This is the first time its spoken since my arrival.

_Willow,_ _can't you see they don't care about you? Newt? He only gave you the water so you can survive. He could care less about your actual being. Teresa? She just wants you to have somewhere to sleep so you don't annoy the other Gladers. Thomas? Don't even think about it..._

I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth tightly, trying to get the voice to stop. A squeak escapes my throat and I then flush red in embarrassment. They don't know. The torture.

Newt had wandered off at this point and Teresa had gone to get some extra supplies. I sit up and take in my surroundings once more. I groan slightly and just try to sleep.

That night, I sit next to Teresa and watch the boys light the large pile of wood in front of me. The pile comes aflame and I simply watch in awe.

"So, the green bean even know her name yet?" Gally asks while coming over. "It's been 48 hours. She's gotta know."

I look up at Gally and then see Thomas come over. "Lay off, Gally. She's had a rough day. Long night. Just leave her be, man," Thomas says.

"I will once she tells us all her name."

Thomas rolls his eyes and then convinces Gally to back off. "I'm sorry about him," Thomas says. "He can be a jerk sometimes. I'm Thomas if you don't remember me from yesterday. Can you remember anything yet?"

He seems trustworthy enough and I nod.

"What can you remember?"

"Willow," I reply softly.

"Willow? Like a tree?" he asks.

I shake my head. "That's my name."

"Willow...how beautiful. Well, Willow. Welcome to the Glade. You'll be starting a new job tomorrow. Newt tell you that? We're gonna test out what works and doesn't work for you and then go from there," Thomas says.

I nod and sip my water from a small cup. "Okay," I say.

Thomas smiles and then straightens his back from being hunched over while talking to me. "Hey guys! This is Willow," he calls into the giant group of boys.

"Willow. That's nice," Newt says. "That all she remembers though?"

"Willow? What kind of name is that?" Gally asks.

"Well, what kind of a name is Gally?" I reply.

Gally raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Ey Minho! Think we found your girl! She's sassy like you," Gally chortles.

Minho raises an eyebrow. "Nah, man. I wouldn't put who she's a best fit for just yet," he replies. "She's barely been here for 3 days."

"But she's definitely got sass. Can't deny that," Newt says.

"But she's got a funny accent like you too," Minho says, smirking as he stands next to Newt.

"I bet she's a good cook," Frypan butts in.

I look at the guys and rub my head. "Please, stop," I groan.

"Alrighty guys. Leave her alone. It's been a long day for everyone," Thomas says. He sits next to me and gently pats my back. I tense up and scoot away from him slightly. He bites his lip and manages a small smile. "Sorry," he whispers.

The whole glade is quieter after everyone learns my name and it's oddly comforting, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Like they sense something I don't.

That night, I lay down in my hammock and fall asleep, hoping to just sleep a deep, relaxing, relieving sleep.


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! TW! TW! TW:   
> There is gore and emotional taunting/abuse in this chapter.

_Willow_ _, my dear. Wake up._ The voice in my head growls and I stir in my sleep, annoyed. I hope not to dream, but it returns with vengeance.

My rib cage is split open. My mouth opens to scream, but nothing comes out. I try so hard to scream. Cry for help. Nothing. I hear a buzz and look down at my open sternum and rib cage. Something crawls within the chest cavity as the blood trickles down my body.

I crane my neck to try to see, but I'm pinned down. By what? I have no clue. The buzzing gets louder and turns into an unbearing roar. My vision slowly blurs at the edges, but my eyelids aren't closing. Soon, everything is black.

 _Willow_ _, don't you want to see what I see?_ The voice beckons. _Everything is beautiful. The flies decorate your body beautifully. And the blood is drying at just the right rate. I'm so glad I made your eyesight go black too because seeing your eyeballs outside of your skull make me tingle with delight._

I try to scream. Wake up. Anything to end the nightmare. I turn my head to my left and begin to see again. But...how is that possible? Oh. Right. I'm still dreaming. They're never really comprehensible. More like paralyzed while realizing every worst fear is being laid out in front of me.

To my left are Newt and Thomas. The eye sockets on each teenager are gaping black holes with blood trickling down their cheekbones.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree...they hung up a man who say he murdered three..." Newt and Thomas sang in unison.

Thomas opens his mouth as Newt utters the last word and black liquid drips from his lips. He produces a gurgling sound and coughs slightly as a snake slowly slithers its way out of his mouth. A Rattlesnake. The snake slithers its way over to my body and wraps its body around my neck.

It bites into my bottom lip and I feel nothing.

Newt grins and his teeth are stained with blood. "Come on, Willow. Cheer up," Newt chuckles softly. Thomas giggles alongside him and his body falls forward onto the ground, arms and legs limp.

My heart races. How? Not comprehensible to me. I see small bits of blood spurt from my chest where my heart has begun to race and I realize that this whole time, I had never been breathing. Yet, my heart is beating quickly.

 _Willow_ _, shhh. Just relax. Everything is fine._ NO. NOTHING IS FINE.

I. NEED. TO. WAKE. UP.

Newt moves towards me and something crunched under his shoes. Bones? Leaves? Thomas?

"Willow, why are you so scared? Hmm? Don't be, darling," he soothes. He kneels down to me and gently touches my cheek with his hand, moving his cracked thumb in small circles. All I see are the black holes where his eyes used to be and the crooked smile on his face. His hair is matted and messy and black veins pop throughout his neck and body.

I shiver and am still paralyzed, unable to wake up. He leans down to me and his lips barely brush mine. My whole body is numb and snickering escapes his lips. He traces my lips with a finger and smirks.

Before I know it, a fist meets my face and then everything goes black.

I sit up from my bed in a cold sweat and my heart races. It's still night and everyone's still asleep. I look over at Teresa and see she's out cold. Perfect. I quietly get out of my hammock and grab my shoes. I slip them on as quietly as I can and then walk out of the small tent we're in.

Walking into the massive glade, everything feels empty. Might as well take the time to explore. My feet gently crunch against the fresh dew that's formed on the grass. It's a tad chilly out, but I could care less. Anything to get the nightmare out of my head.

I walk around for what feels like hours but could be only mere minutes for all I know. I walk the glade from end to end, taking in every inch that I can, trying to understand what I can't seem to comprehend. I find a small lake and sit down at the edge. I gently touch the water and watch the reflection of the moon ripple as the interference goes throughout the surface.

I sit there, trying to clear my head when I hear foot steps behind me.

"Willow?"


	6. Thomas

_Willow_

I hear the footsteps get closer and the voice repeats itself. "Willow?" It's a male voice, that's for sure.

I turn and look behind my shoulder.

Thomas.

"Hey. Thomas, right?" I ask softly.

The boy nods and bites his lip. "What are you doing out here alone?" He asks.

"Oh. Just resting. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I'm trying to find things to do to help me fall back asleep," I reply.

"Oh. That's a bummer. I had a bad dream. That's why I'm up."

I nod and manage a small smile. "So, how long have you been in the glade?" I ask, trying to not make things awkward.

"About a month now. What do you think of it here?"

I shrug. "Not entirely sure yet. It's been weird. Not even a week in and people are wanting answers from me left and right." I giggle softly and smile, but it soon fades.

Thomas smiles. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe today will be better," he says. He sits down next to me and looks out at the small pool of water. "So, you know about the Homestead, where we bury the dead, the kitchen, and basically everything else. Is there anything you're curious about?"

"Yeah...h-how come I can't seem to remember anything? Because every time I see you, something clicks in my brain. Like a lighter trying to spark, but the memory can't come back. No matter how hard I try..."

"Shhh. Calm down," he whispers. "Nobody can remember anything hardly. It's okay."

I look him in the eye and then flinch at the sudden screeching sound. It's inhuman and I look towards the maze, getting on edge.

"That's a griever," Thomas says. "They can't hurt you in here. They're only in the maze."

I listen to the screeching and sounds and nod once, still thinking about the grievers. I can only imagine what they look like. "What's the maze?" I ask softly.

Thomas looks at me like I've arrived in the box all over again. "Nobody explained the maze to you?" He asks.

I nod no and look at him, curious as ever. "Newt mentioned it, but never explained it."

Thomas looks me in the eye and nods. "Alright," he said. "Better now than never. The maze is an...interesting place. Minho' been exploring it for 3 years with the other gladers."

I listen closely as he continues to explain how the walls move and there's a pattern. I zone out eventually, drawn to his sleek jawline and cheekbones. His eyes are a gentle brown and his voice is smooth and gentle like a summer night sky.

"Willow," he says. He snaps his fingers in front of me and I flinch a little. "You okay? You zoned out."

I look at him and blink a few times. "Sorry," I mumble. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

Thomas looks me in the eye and nods. "Alright," he says. "Just making sure. You getting along with Teresa well?"

I look at him and shrug. "I dunno. I haven't really hung out with her enough to see..."

He looks me in the eye and then down. "Okay. Tomorrow, we're changing that up. We're going to work you in a new section of the glade every 2 days and see what you like best. Alright? Find your niche."

I look at him and nod slightly. "Find my niche...okay. Thank you. Thomas, right? I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to everyone's names."

"Yep! That's right," he replies. "It's all good." He winks and then gets up as the sun begins to rise. "See you at dinner!" He walks off to go get some breakfast.

I watch him closely and watch every movement he makes. Every step. Every muscle movement. My goodness. He's very good looking. _Okay, Willow. Enough. Get up. Let's get the day started._


	7. Griever

As the days pass in twos, I try a new thing out each time. I've determined that I'm not a runner. I'm sure if I had to run eventually, I could do it, but for days on end trying to find a way out? Not my thing. By the time I had been in the maze the 2 days I had tried out the job of being a runner, I was off track, slow, and not as alert as I needed to be.

So, I tried security. Guarding the glade and watching out for conflict isn't that big of a problem. It seems like Gally wants to keep that job, though. For himself and himself only.

There's not much left to choose from at that point. Maybe I can work with some of the guys burying the dead or cooking or whatever.

I wake up one morning and look to Newt for my direction for the next two days. "Try cooking with Frypan today. If that doesn't work, tomorrow, try planting and harvesting. Alright?" Newt said. He winked and then limped off.

I get ready for the day and go off to cook with Frypan. That evening, the runners come back. I expect the doors to close for the night, but they don't. Thomas and Minho had found odd things these past few days and I had always been curious, but I was worried I'd bother them.

I think Thomas likes me though. Either he likes me or he's just being friendly. He always checks up on me nearly every night and he always asks how my day's been. 

"Newt, you know why the doors haven't closed?" I ask, seeing Thomas and Minho run in.

Newt shrugged. "Beats me," he replies.

"Something doesn't feel right," I whisper.

"HIDE!" Someone yells. "HIDE!"

I look towards the yells with everyone else and see a large bulbous creature chasing after the fellow glader. Newt's eyes widened and he grabbed my hand. "Come on. We need to hide. Now," he said sternly.

"Newt! Wait! Thomas!" I squeal. I pull from his grasp and run into the open, looking for Thomas.

"Willow! Are you crazy?!" Thomas yells, running towards me. "What are you thinking?!"

I look at Thomas and my heart calms down a little. "I didn't know where you were!" I reply, running with him.

"Don't ever do that again, you understand me?!" he huffed, running into the woods to a hiding place. He had already gotten other gladers there and they were safe.

I duck down into the underground area that they had made and I keep quiet. I look around and see Minho and Newt sitting on the ground, messing with the dirt.

"What are those creatures?" I whisper.

"Grievers," Thomas replied. "Now shush."

I open my mouth again to speak but then think better of it and keep quiet. I sit with the others and wait for hours, thinking.

"So," Frypan whispers. "Are you and Thomas gonna date?"

I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. "What?" I whisper back.

"Are you and Thomas dating?"

I blush, thankful that it's being covered by the darkness of the night, and I bite my lip. "No," I whisper.

"Wish you were?" he asks curiously.

I nod and then pull my knees to my chest.

Frypan smirks and then tugs on Thomas' pants. "Hey, greenie. I got somethin' to tell ya."

My eyes get wide and I squeak, "No!"

But it was too late. Frypan was already whispering in Thomas' ear about how I liked him and my heart sank to the core of the earth. Or so it felt like.

Once they had finished whispering, Thomas looked at me and smirked, winking. He then went back to watching guard. After a while, he deemed it clear and the guys all got out, hearing the doors close.


	8. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been inactive and not writing much. This helped me get out of a Writer's block a little. I also apologize that this whole chapter is basically fluff.

“Make sure those doors are a hundred percent closed,” Gally orders the moment the surviving gladers emerge from their hiding places.

Newt looks around, still alert. He watches as everyone else comes out of hiding. He looks over at Thomas and I and then limps back to his resting place.

“W-Why didn’t the doors close?” I ask Thomas softly.

Thomas shrugs and then looks at me. “I have no idea,” he replies. “I’m just glad it’s over. But I’m going to find out why they didn’t close.”

I follow him out of the underground pit and nod. “Okay,” I whisper. I watch Frypan smirk and then walk off. My heart rages at him for telling Thomas that I like him, but it’s also thankful because I know I’d never have the guts to tell him myself. I keep following Thomas but eventually break off and head to my own hammock.

I sit down in my hammock, kick my shoes off, and then lie down. Restlessness kicks in and I toss and turn a little, trying to fall asleep. I sigh and then hear someone coming near.

“Hey, you up?” a soothing voice says. Thomas. My gosh why is his voice so…so…comforting, strong, and full of passion.

“Yeah,” I reply. “Why?”

“Come with me. There’s something I want to show you,” Thomas replies.

I sit up and look at him. “Why?” I ask. “What is it?”

“Just come on. You’ll miss them.”

I begin to grab my shoes.

“Don’t need your shoes. You’re not running or working,” he says.

I look at his silhouette and nod. I get up and walk out to him. “Where are we going?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

Hearing his reply makes me shut up. “Sorry,” I whisper. I follow him in the dark glade, illuminated only by the moonlight.

Thomas walks out into the middle of the glade and stands there, quiet. A light glows for a second and then fades. Then it comes on again, fading again. The light is moving. A firefly.

“Lightning bugs. Cool, right?" he asks softly.

“Y-yeah,” I reply, watching the little illuminating bugs. “I call them fireflies.”

“Fireflies, lightning bugs. Same thing,” he said. He sits down on the ground as a few fireflies lands on his body. One firefly lands on the tip of his nose and he grins. He looks at me and pats the area next to him. “Sit.”

I look at him and bite my lip, thinking. I go over and sit down next to him. A firefly lands on my hand and glows a little. I smile and watch as other fireflies slowly begin to land on me.

“So,” Thomas says. The tone of his voice makes my heart sink a little and I know what he’s going to bring up.

“You like me, hmm?” he asks.

Knew it.

I look at him and blush a little. I take a deep breath and nod. “Yeah,” I whisper. “Sorry…”

Thomas smiles. “No need to apologize. Why apologize?” he asks.

“Habit,” I reply simply. I look at him for a few seconds and manage a small smile before looking down. I watch the fireflies and feel Thomas kiss my cheek. I look at him. “W-what was that for?”

“Felt like it,” he replied. I could tell he was teasing and I look him in the eye. 

“What was it really for?” I ask, a little worried about his answer.

“Cause I felt like it,” he replies. “I like you too.”

“Like…you…like like me? Like you like me more than a-“ His lips crash against mine and my heart races. I try my hardest to move my lips in sync with his. “T-Thomas,” I whisper.

Thomas pulls me a little closer. “Shh,” he whispers, pulling back a little. His hand gently ran up my cheek and he tucked some of the hair in my face behind my ear. “Just let me kiss you. Please,” he says. He looks me in the eye and I know he means it.

“B-but…” I whimper.

“But what?” he asks.

“But what if the others get jealous?” I ask. “They’ll get mad because I’ve spent almost every day with you.”

“They won’t get jealous. They know that we know each other well. I promise,” he whispers. He holds my face in his hands and kisses the tip of my nose. “Trust me.”

I look at him and nod. I lean my forehead against his and watch the fireflies dance around us, illuminating the top of our hands and the grass around us.

I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes, enjoying his touch. He wraps his arms around my waist. Everything is perfect. Silent. And maybe this will be something I’ll remember. I can’t seem to remember any of my past. Maybe this will be different.


End file.
